


it's some ride

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: prompts sent into my tumblr; secret dating





	it's some ride

Isabelle was looking at him, with a slight tilt of her head as she managed to braid Lydia's hair without so much as looking down at it. Honestly, it was scary what she could do while she wasn't looking. He didn't want to say anything, so he just moved his eyes down to the book in his hands but the feeling of her eyes on him was growing to the point where he couldn't stand it so he looked back up her, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

There is a soft laugh, "No, don't worry Simon. I'm just thinking how it's funny how everyone in our friend group is dating. Magnus and Alec, Clary with Maia, and me and Lydia. But, you're still single and so is Jace, and what would be funny is if you two ended up together."

Simon laughs a little and shakes his head, "Yeah that would be a laugh because that could never happen for  _many_  reasons. I mean  _have you seen him_ , plus have you seen how we interact?"

"I know, I was just saying. So, what's the book you're reading?" Isabelle asks, running her fingers through Lydia's hair as her eyes go down to look at the blonde hair of her girlfriend.

"It's  _Percy Jackson and the Lightning_ _Thief_ _,"_  Simon answers, showing the cover to the girls before setting his eyes back on the book.

"Like the movie? The one with that actor that looks like she could be Alec's twin?" Lydia muses raising an eyebrow looking towards Simon, a smile upon her lips.

"Yeah, but this is like  _so_  different but it's good," Simon replies, reading his book as the girls start talking among themselves.

Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to a few hours when the front door opened up and in walked Jace and Clary, their arms full of groceries. Lydia and Isabelle from their spot went to help them, as Simon was finishing up the last of the chapter in the book. When he does put aside the book, everyone is in the kitchen so he goes and helps them put away all the things that had been brought.

"So, I've got to go meet Maia down at the bar before she has her shift," Clary says before she's darting out the door.

Simon is starting to hum as he moves around the kitchen, deciding on what he was making for dinner. "So just u-,"

"Actually me and Lydia have plans to go see mum and Max," Isabelle says interrupting Simon, "So, boys, don't kill each other."

"We are  _not_  that bad," Simon pipes in as Jace gives a roll of his eyes. Then the girls were soon out the door. He started humming to himself again, moving himself freely around the space of the kitchen when a few minutes later he felt arms wrap around his waist. "You won't get any dinner if you keep this up. I need to move Jace."

"How about, next week, Friday we go on a date. That little café right by the college? You'd be out by lunch time, right?" Jace muses before he's pressing a soft kiss the back of Simon's neck and he had to suppress a shudder because he loved those kinds of kisses.

Simon hums a little in response, giving a small nod of his head, "I will finish class at twelve thirty, should be there by one. Now, let go of me or no food for you."

"The date is all I wanted," Jace replies, and Simon can hear the playful smirk that was no doubt on his lips before the arms around his waist were gone, and he could cook dinner. Jace slinked off out of the kitchen.

-&-

Simon was sitting at a table in the café, his coffee half drunken and cold as he stares at the clock. It's telling him that it was a quarter to two, which meant that Jace was late.  _Very_  late, and Simon hadn’t received a text before to let him know. His phone had been face down for the past ten minutes, it had gone off, and he had hoped that it had been Jace but it was Isabelle trying to call him but he didn't answer because his heart sank and he wouldn't have been able to hide it from her. He wasn't in the mood to be questioned by Isabelle as to why he was sounding upset. He's about to get up and leave when he see's Clary walk in, her eyes looking a little red like she had been crying. Seeing her like that had gotten him to shoot out of his chair and go right to her. When she saw him, he was engulfed in a hug by her and he could just hear her whimper  _'_ _Jace_ _'_.

That is when he feels his heart sink even further then it had been before, "W-What? What about Jace? Clary... What's going on?" Simon asks, eyes quickly going over her to see if he can just  _pull_  the answer out of her.

She doesn't answer him right away, first she orders her usual coffee as well as Alec's, Isabelle's and Lydia's. The longer he goes without any answer the more he feels his heart getting heavy. What happened? Did something happen to Jace? Oh god, he should have answered Isabelle's call, but how was he supposed to know. Her drinks were ready, and she looked at Simon, "Can you drive us to the hospital?"

"What's going on Clary?" Simon pleas, his voice hitching just a little and his mind is coming up with a million and one scenarios as to what could have happened.

"Please, Simon, Isabelle will tell you there, please," Clary's voice begs and Simon is powerless against it because he can tell that she doesn't want to say it aloud, because then it was real – whatever it was. So, Simon just nods his head before leading Clary to his van where they climbed in and he drove them to the hospital.

Clary looks at her phone, before she walks in and she leads them to a small waiting room where he can see Maryse holding onto a visibly upset Max, who was sitting next to Isabelle and Lydia. Alec was pacing a few feet, then switching back and forth as Magnus just watched him with a worried look in his eyes, like he didn't know what to do. Everyone had the same look in their eyes, the look of sadness and brokenness.

"W-What happened?" Simon's voice is shaky as he asks the question, because he can't see Jace so that means that something must have happened.

"If had just answered your phone Simon," Alec snaps as he turns to look at him, a little glare upon his features and Simon flinches a bit. Clary steps in between them and hands Alec his coffee, and he takes it before adding on, "You would know!"

"I was busy! What happened? Please," There is a break in his voice and Lydia looks at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"There was an accident," The blonde female speaks up, "A car collided with a motorcycle. With  _Jace's_  motorcycle. All we know so far, is that he's being treated right now."

A sob breaks its way through Simon's throat and lost the feeling in his legs, barely able to keep himself up before he fell into one of the chairs close to him.

-&-

Hours have gone by, Maia came by to pick up Clary and take her home an hour ago. Alec finally stopped pacing and is now sitting next to his mother with Magnus on the other side, with a comforting arm around him. Lydia left to take Max to his father's, Maryse wanted to stay for when the doctors came in to tell them that her son was going to be okay.

In the years, that Simon has known all of the Lightwood's, he's never seen them like this. So, broken and fragile. He thought that this was an impossible feat, yet here he is still in the hospital waiting room with the broken Lightwood's, feeling broken himself. He must have zoned out, because he seems to jolt a little when he feels a hand resting gently on his thigh with a slight squeeze.

He turns his head to see Isabelle looking at him, and god does he try to give her a smile but it's not true. It's weak and false, he feels Isabelle rest her head upon his shoulder as few tears escape his eyes. Isabelle sniffles a little before speaking up, her voice weak and quiet, "You know, Jace had a crush on you back in high school."

Laughing, he finds himself laughing a little at her words, "Then how come it was you that I dated back then?"

"Because I also thought you were cute. I beat him to the cute nerd," She replies with a soft laugh of her own. She was about say something else when a doctor walked up to them, asking for those there for Jace.

Maryse was the first to the doctor, "I'm his mother," She says, and the doctor nodded her head before moving her finger across the tablet she had in her hand.

Everyone else was now standing with Maryse, "He's going to be fine. A few broken ribs, a fracture to his right arm. Though, with that one we may have to have a look at it again because it seems there are previous fractures that never healed properly. Including ones upon his fingers, was he-,"

"Yes, he was abused as a child. I'm his  _adoptive_  mother, but still his mother," Maryse says like she knew where the doctor was going with what she was saying. Simon heard a soft gasp and his eyes quickly looked to see Magnus' face fall a little like he didn't know that information – which if Simon were to guess, Magnus didn't. Jace wasn't exactly open about his life before the Lightwood's.

The doctor nods her head before continuing on, Simon's mind is flooding with relief because Jace was going to be okay. He was, and that was all that mattered.

"When will we be able to see him?" Maryse asks, and you can hear it in her voice that she hoped that it was now, that she could see him now.

"Tomorrow. Visiting hours are almost over, and he is heavily sedated." And with that, the doctor left them.

"Thank you, Simon, for staying, I know you two don't get along well. It means a lot," Maryse says as she turns to face Simon with a small smile for him. He gives a small nod of his head and returns it a little, and then everyone is slowly making their way out of the hospital.

Isabelle climbing into his van as she makes a call to Lydia.

-&-

Getting home, he conked out as soon as he had rested his head on his pillow. He had ignored everyone telling him to eat something, and just went to his room because he just needed to be alone for a while. So, morning came around and he was being gently shaken awake. Peeling his eyes open he sees Isabelle standing over him.

"Lydia is at work, and you know my car is in the shop, so could you please take me to the hospital? I don't want to make Alec go out of his way just to pick me up," Isabelle asks, her voice quiet for once when asking for something and Simon nods his head because he wants to go too.

Slowly, he pulls on a new set of clothes, because he just really doesn't feel like showering and he wants to get to the hospital as quick as he can, and he is sure that Isabelle wants that too. They did make a stop by a small café to grab a quick something for breakfast and a coffee, before they arrived at the hospital.

They headed straight to the room, inside Jace was laying on the bed. Bandaged, and looking peaceful, bur Simon puts that down to him just being asleep. Maryse is sitting on a chair close to him, holding his hand in hers. Isabelle moves to give her mother a hug, before moving onto Alec who was sitting on the other side of Jace. Simon didn't know what to do, they weren't open about their relationship so he couldn't do any of things he wants to do. So, he's just standing by the door watching the family waiting to see if Jace would wake up soon. He is barely listening as the Lightwood's talk among themselves. HIs legs are growing sore the longer he stands there, but he can't bring himself to move closer.

"Simon," Isabelle's voice cuts through his daze, and he looks to see her standing in front of him. "You okay?"

Simon gives a small nod of his head, "Yeah," His words faint, almost false off his tongue.

"Me and Alec are going to go get something for lunch, do you want anything?" She asks, and he just gives a shake of his head before he's watching as Isabelle and Alec leave the room.

A few moments later, Maryse is excusing herself so that she can use the bathroom leaving him alone in the room with Jace. Sucking in a deep shaky breath, Simon quickly takes a seat in the chair that Maryse had been sitting in and holding Jace's hand in his. The feeling of sitting was a relief, but not a feeling that he could divulge in as he wasn't sure how long he had before one of the Lightwood's came back.

"Jace, you owe me a god dam date," Simon whispers as he brings his lips to press a soft kiss Jace's knuckles. There is a soft faint laughing sound, causing Simon to look up because he recognizing it as Jace's. It wasn't his full laugh, but it was  _his_. Seeing Jace looking at him, he couldn't help the big grin that split across his face. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I have been for a while. Just didn't want to deal with everyone gushing over me," Jace answers trying to move into a sitting position, but winced immediately.

"Don't move, you've got broken ribs and arm. Thank god you wear your helmet too because they say you hit the pavement with your head. You're going to have to be careful with your arm though. The doctor said because of previous not treated fractures it might cause trouble if not healed right. Other than that, you should be fine, which is good. You're alive, and owe me a date," Simon rambled on.

Jace gave his hand a small squeeze, "That I do."

"Ma'am," A voice spoke causing the pair to look at the door, Maryse was standing there and so was someone standing in a uniform. "Do you know of a Sebastian Verlac?"

Simon slips his hand out of Jace's, and just folds his hands together, playing with his fingers a little as the pair listen in on the conversation going on at the door. "No, should I?" Maryse answered, confusion settling in her voice.

"What about a Johnathan Morgenstern?" The officer asked, and Simon saw Maryse give a shake of her head but hear a sharp inhale coming from Jace.

"I-I do," Jace stutters out, causing the two at the door to look in as well as Simon to look at him. "He was my father's other child he had. Why?"

"He was the one driving the car that crashed into you. It seems that it was deliberate, that he meant crash into you," The officer informed him, and Simon watched as Jace's face fell and automatically he grabbed hold of Jace's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He's under arrest, taken in this morning. I have to get your statement."

Jace gives a small nod of his head, and the officer asked what he was doing that day. Jace told the officer that he was finishing up with his morning class before heading his way to a café for lunch. He didn't mention that he was going to meet Simon, or anyone. That he was just driving when the car collided with him and that is where his memory stops. The officer nods before leaving, with a small thank you and that someone might be in contact again.

Once the officer was gone, Simon removed his hand from Jace's as Maryse stepped into the room. She stood next to Jace, on the other side of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. She had a soft smile upon her lips, "How are you feeling Jace?"

"Sore, but I'll live," Jace replies.

"He's awake?" Alec asks, moving quickly to be by Jace's bedside. Starting to feel out of place, Simon stands up and leaves the room as Alec, Maryse and Isabelle start talking to Jace.

-&-

It's been two weeks, and Jace was laying on his bed, a book in his hand while Simon sat in the corner of the room with his guitar. He was play a few soft tunes, trying to figure out the chords for a new song he was writing.

"That's sounding good," Jace comments, looking up from his book and giving Simon a small smile before going back to his book.

Simon just smiles a little to himself, "Thanks. How's your arm?"

"Healing, I guess," Jace replies with a small shrug. "They said it may take longer than six weeks due to my previous fractures, but my ribs are on the right track."

"Good," Simon says, writing down a few things in his notebook. "You want to know what Izzy told me while we were waiting for some news?"

Looking up from his book again, Jace gives a small shrug of his shoulder. "I don't know... do I?"

Simon lets out a small laugh, his face sporting a grin, "She told me, that back in high school you had a crush on me."

"She did what!" Jace's eyes bugging out a little.

"Yep," Simon replies popping the p.

"She wasn't supposed to  _ever_  let you know that. I'm going to kill her," Jace says, but there was no real truth to it, he would never harm her, or  _anyone_  he cares about. It's an empty threat, and both of them know that.

Setting his guitar to the side, Simon walks over to press a soft kiss to Jace's lips, "Come on, you won't. Besides, I think it's cute, that you had a crush on me."

"Simon... we're dating," Jace replies, before he's groaning a little. "You little  _shit!_ "

Laughing, Simon walks back to where was sitting before as silence fell between them, and it was comfortable, or well as silent as you can get while a guitar is being strummed. Hearing the front door open a while later, Simon went a little wide-eyed before grabbing his notebook and quickly heading out of Jace's room  _just_  as Isabelle walked into the hallway. He was hoping he would make it to his bedroom.

"Hey Simon," She greets when she sees him, before hitching an eyebrow slightly. "Were you and Jace, actually getting along?"

"No, I felt like annoying him with my love for Star Wars," Simon answers with a small smile upon his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't  _care_  about Star Wars?" Jace quips and Isabelle rolls her eyes.

She gives a small laugh before turning to her room, then twirling again to face Simon with a bright smile upon her lips as if she just remembered something, "Simon, do you remember the girl, Maureen from the library?"

Simon's face pulled into a confused frown, but he gives a small nod of his head. He remembers her, when he and Isabelle went there the other day to get a few books for their classes she was there and came to talk to them for a bit before they left. "Uh... yeah, why?"

"She thinks you're cute,  _and_  I may have said that you were single and gave her your number," Isabelle replies, her lips wide in a smile as she looked at him. "I think you two will be great together. Now, I got to go get ready for the monthly family dinner. Jace, you better get ready too."

Simon just gives a small nod of his head before, going into his room and putting his guitar and notebook away, he'll probably order in some take-out, and finish his binging of  _Rick and Morty_. Or, at least that was his plan, but he ended up roped into the Lightwood family dinner after he dropped off Jace and Isabelle because Isabelle's car fucked out  _again._ Everyone is sure that the mechanic  _purposely_  did it so Isabelle would have to go back, for him to rip her off again but she wasn't going to go back there. No, she was going to fix the dam thing herself – it's just taking longer than expected due to her school work that she has to do to pass. And, well Jace can't exactly take Isabelle on his bike, as he's is waiting for a new spare helmet to come in,  _and_  his injured arm. Now, Lydia would have gone with them, but she had work.

He hasn't been to a Lightwood family dinner since high school, since he stopped dating Isabelle. But, from what he remembers, the Lightwood's started to have a meal together every month, ever since Alec entered high school. That, every month, on that day – everyone was to not be busy and eat as a family. It's where a few good talks have come about, and significant others were allowed at the table but not friends, those dinners are the special occasion ones.

Simon had planned on just dropping them off, but Maryse had come out and asked him to join, and well, it's hard to say  _no_  to her. Plus, her cooking is amazing, which made it even harder to say no to her. So, he's sitting at the Lightwood family table, with Alec, Isabelle and Magnus opposite him, Jace and Max, as Maryse sat at the head of the table. They were making some small talk, Max telling them about his crush, and how he was going to ask them out next week to the school ball.

"Aww, Max you're growing up," Isabelle coos a little, smile brightly. "Jace... you got your eyes on anyone?"

Jace raised an eyebrow slightly, "Uh, my love life is mine."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm helping Simon with Maureen, I sure as hell will help you."

"Maureen?" Maryse questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly and her eyes looking between Jace and Simon quickly before looking at her daughter, the look going unnoticed by her daughter.

"She thinks Simon is cute, so I gave her his number. I think they could be cute together," Isabelle replies, before putting in a forkful of the pasta on her plate. "Come on Jace, anyone you think is cute? I haven't heard any of this since like high school."

"No, I will not be having this conversation about my love life, or lack of it," Jace says, dropping his fork onto his plate, as didn't feel that hungry anymore. He pushed away from the table, "I'm just going to go rest in my old room for a bit. Feeling a little tired."

Everyone nods their heads, allowing Jace to do so and the rest of them finish their dinner. Maryse asks Magnus and Alec to sort out dessert, while she went to check on Jace. Simon was chatting with Max about the comics he's been reading while Isabelle cleaned the table. It was fun, until his phone went off and he looked down and saw a text from an unknown number. Frowning, he opened it up and read; 

**_[ text;_ ** **_unknown ]_ ** **** **_hey_ ** **_simon_ ** **_. i_ ** **_t's_ ** **_maureen_ ** **_, from the_ ** **_library_ ** **_and music class. y_ ** **_our friend_ ** **_izzy_ ** **_gave me your number, and_ ** **_i_ ** **** **_was wonder if you'd like to go out sometime, like a date to be clear_ **

Simon didn't know what to do about that, he wasn't exactly  _single_ , he was about to tell her sorry because that would be a good start he heard his name being called by Maryse. His brows frowned a little before he walked into Jace's old room, where Jace was sitting on the bed with Maryse standing in the doorway.

"Yes Maryse?" Simon asks as he looked at her, a frown still upon his features. What was going on here, and should he worried, he didn't know.

"Can we go home?" Jace answers in reply, and Simon's frown deepens and he looks over to Maryse who gives a small nod of her head.

"I can drop Izzy back off, you two need to talk. Actually,  _talk_  Jace," Maryse says before she leaves the two alone in Jace's room.

"Are you okay?" Simon asks, watching as Jace stands up, so he follows him and they walk to the van. Simon starts the car, and it's a few minutes later when Jace lets out a sigh, causing Simon to ask again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well... no. I don't  **like**  that Izzy is setting you up with someone else. It doesn't feel too good, nor does not telling Alec or Izzy," Jace replies, letting out a small sigh again. Simon gives a small nod of his head, signaling that he was listening to the blond. "I know it's my fault – mainly, for wanting to keep us quiet but maybe, we should start letting them know. Maryse knows, I didn't tell her."

"She does? How does she know then?" Simon questions, taking a quick glance to Jace before focusing back on the road.

"The hospital, you held my hand. She saw, and well... you know me and touching," Simon gives a small nod of his head, because yes he does know Jace and what he's like with others touching him. "She was waiting for me to tell her."

"That would explain why she looked at us when Izzy brought up Maureen. I mean, I don't know if you saw it but I did. I don't think Izzy did. I'm going to turn down Maureen you know that right. I'm dating  _you_  Jace, and I won't fake date anyone just to please Izzy, Clary, or  _anyone_. They don't need to know that I'm dating you, because that is our business, not theirs," Simon began to ramble a little, stopping when they reached their home.

Simon killed the engine, and they both walked inside, Jace walks to his bedroom and Simon closes the door, and replies to the text he had gotten earlier,

**_sorry_ ** **_maureen_ ** **_, you have been misinformed about me being single_ ** **_i_ ** **_'_ ** **_m_ ** **_taken._ **

After sending the text, he walked into Jace's room to see Jace already stripped into his underwear, and climbing into bed. Simon chucked his phone close to Jace. He watched Jace pick it up, and smiled a little to himself when Jace's lips twitched into a smile. Simon took off his shoes, and stripped himself down to his underwear before climbing into bed next to Jace who handed his phone back. Putting his phone aside, he presses a soft kiss to the top of Jace's head.

"You're actually tired?" Simon questions, and Jace nods his head a little before snuggling himself into Simon's side the best that he can. Jace's eyes drop closed and Simon cards his fingers through the blond hair as he hums a little. Simon couldn't blame Jace for being tired, not with classes and the doctors. When he hears Jace's soft snores, he just continues run his fingers through the blond hair. The house was pretty quiet at the moment, Clary was with Maia, Lydia was at work – nightshift sucks, and Isabelle was at her parents.

It was nice, and he almost found himself dropping into asleep when the front door opened and Isabelle called out, "How did you manage to leave dinner early Jace?" Isabelle walks into Jace's room a few moments later to see Simon and Jace cuddling into each other.

"Shhh, Jace is asleep," Simon says in a soft whisper, his voice laced with tiredness as his own day was catching up with him. He can see Isabelle's eyes widening a little and the upturn of her lips.

"Okay, goodnight you two then," Isabelle says before leaving the pair, and Simon finds himself falling asleep five minutes later.

He wakes up to his phone just  _pinging_  off the hook. Why didn't he put the dam thing on silent before he went to bed? Letting out a groan, he fumbles for his phone and sees a  _bunch_  of messages from the group chat that their group of friends sometimes use. He manages to scroll to where the chat last was when he saw, and that was when he noticed the picture.

 **izzylightwood** **:**  [image attached]

The photo was him and Jace asleep on the bed, when did she take that? Probably sometime from when he fell asleep and woke up – clearly. His eyes ran over the messages,

 **magnusbane** **:** awww, always knew those two really loved each other.

 **claryfray** **:** #enemiestolovertrope anyone???

 **maiaroberts** **:** really clary? I mean... it's cute but I saw this coming

 **magnusbane** **:** we all did, okay maybe not alexander

 **aleclightwood** **:** that is just rude of you magnus. I totally saw this coming

 **jacelightwood** **:** no you didn't

 **lydiabranwell** **:** izzy why did you have to do this so early in the morning, it woke me up.

 **izzylightwood** **:** because I saw them so cute. And JACE WHEN DO YOU ASK HIM OUT!!!!

 **jacelightwood** **:** we've been dating for six months.

 **claryfray** **:** SIX MONTHS!!! I feel betrayed by simon, as his best friend. where is simon now?

 **jacelightwood** **:** asleep next to me

 **jacelightwood** **:** [image attached]

 **maiaroberts** **:** such a flattering angle

 **jacelightwood** **:** oh shut up. He's comfy and I don't want to move. Anyway, any photo of him is good

 **magnusbane** **:** oh god it's like your high school crush all over again

 **aleclightwood** **:**  oh I remember that, him and izzy arguing over what they liked about simon.

 **magnusbane** **:** [video attached]

 **magnusbane** **:** you mean like this?

 **izzylightwood** **:** my god magnus, you kept that this whole time????

 **izzylightwood** **:** that is embarrassing, don't expose me like that please

 **lydiabranwell** **:**  [image attached]

 **lydiabranwell** **:**  [image attached]

 **lydiabranwell** **:**  [image attached]

 **izzylightwood** **:**  wow!!! Rude!!! and those are old, why are you guys keeping this stuff??? Before I askedo ut simon old

 **claryfray** **:** because it's fun to see you like this.

 **lydiabranwell** **:** pay back for waking me up

 **aleclightwood** **:** [image attached]

 **aleclightwood** **:** [image attached]

 **aleclightwood** **:** [image attached]

 **aleclightwood** **:** [image attached]

 **aleclightwood** **:** [image attached]

 **aleclightwood** **:** [image attached]

 **aleclightwood** **:**  I have many more exposing jace and his massive crush on simon

 **jacelightwood** **:** wow alec and here I was thinking you loved me. Bad enough he already knows I had one on him back then

 **jacelightwood** **:** thanks izzy for that

 **izzylightwood** **:** you're welcome jace  : ) : ) : )

 **simonlewis** **:** I'm saving all those videos and images as proof that the hot ones had the crush on the nerd for once.

 **maiaroberts** **:** forget the nerd falls for the hot girl/guy, we got the hot girl/guy falling for the nerd

 **maiaroberts** **:** now... everyone is dating each other. 

 **magnusbane** **:** #relationshipgoals

 **magnusbane** **:** #friendshipgoals 

Simon laughs, and looks away from his phone when he feels Jace move so that he can press a soft kiss to Simon's lips. Now, everyone of their friends knew that they were dating, this was going to be some ride. But, he is happy that he gets to do it with Jace.


End file.
